drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Terrifying Shadows - The Relics of the Wild Forest
October 30, 2013 - November 12, 2013 Terrifying Shadows returns! Gather Shadows to progress in this event. Enter the Event dungeons on your own or in a group. Difficulty of the dungeon will scale with the levels of the players and the number of individuals in the group. *Collect Coffee Beans and Ordinary light essences from "worthy monsters" in dungeons and in the wilderness. *Enter Wild Forest at Night from any urban area for 10x Coffee Beans. *In Wild Forest at Night, defeat Shadow Portals to collect Portal Fragments. Each Shadow Portal will drop 1 random fragment (out of 4 possible). *Once all 4 Shadow Fragments are found, trade them with Jon Sunlair for a Shadow Portal. *Open the Shadow Portal by right-clicking on the item to enter Sargon's Shadowfort. (Enter Sargon's Fort (Difficult) by using a Mighty Shadow Portal) *Defeat champions and collect Light Crystals and Light essences *7 Light Crystals will be needed to enter Sargon's Shadow Kingdom. Here you will encounter additional champions and Sargon the Terrible. *Attack Sargon using Light Essences (100%, +150%, or +300%). Progress Reward *50 shadows = 2x Gem bag, flawed or splintered *150 shadows = file:drak14.png 30 *310 shadows = 3x Amphorae Keys *490 shadows = Mighty Shadow Portal *740 shadows = file:drak14.png 50 *1060 shadows = 2x Winter Solstice Gem bags, splintered to polished *1405 shadows = Shadow Minon Armor (Costumes) *1830 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *2335 shadows = Large Gem bag, normal to polished gem *2870 shadows = Shadow Stone (Gems) *3495 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *4210 shadows = Loving Octopus *4960 shadows = Red Armored War Horse *5800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *6740 shadows = 25px|link=Sargon's Torso - Ranger 25px|link=Sargon's Torso- Dragonknight Sargon's Torso *7800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *9000 shadows = link=Sargon's Shadow Quiver|25px (level 40 - off hand) & file:drak14.png 250 Total = file:drak14.png 730 Sales Quests Sir Hardy *Powerful Minions: Kill 8 Powerful minions in Sargon's Shadowfort ... Light Crystal, x 200 *No Prisoners!: Kill 1000 monsters in Wild Forest at Night ... x50, *Entering the Shadow Kingdom: Kill Sargon the Terrible ... x100, , *Where the Wild Shadows Roam: Kill 500 monsters in Sargon's Shadowfort ... x100, Jon Sunlair *Symbols of Domination: Trade 100 Symbols of Domination ... , *Vigilance: Trade 500 Ordinary Light Essence ... x10 *The Key to Happiness: Trade 200 Ordinary Light Essence ... *The Path of Shadows: Portal Fragments 1, 2, 3 & 4 ... Wild Forest at Night In Wild Forest at Night, defeat Shadow Portals (purple) to collect 1 of 4 portal pieces. Collect Shadows from monsters and recieve a +0,50% faster attack speed buffs for 5 minutes (stackable up to 5x). Imperial Amphorae (red) contain Symbols of Domination, used to complete the quest Symbols of Domination. Boss Monsters Multiple bosses can be found randomly located throughout the map. Each will drop 12x or 20x Shadows. *Dark Agitator - 4 total *Arrzack the Terrible *Lush the Sinister - Slush monster, high HP, poison pool appears below player (ranged) *Zorrack the Sinister Bosses map B - boar, S - slush, W - wolf, D - deer Piggies Piggie location combination will depend your particular instance. Click on each piggie and 5x Shadows will drop in front of your character. Only 1 player per group can collect each piggie. Sargon's Shadowfort Sargon's Shadowfort is similar to those in the past Terrifying Shadows events. Enter by activating either the normal Shadow Portal or the Mighty Shadow Portal (difficult - bosses will drop 2x more shadows, increase opportunity for unique drops but is harder than normal mode). Monsters Champions: Each champion will drop 1 Light Essence. Collect them to unlock Sargon's Shadow Kingdom. *Devestating Swamp - slow, high hitpoints *Bahadur the Immortal - 2x reincarnations (respawns with 2 skeletal warriors on 1st revival and 2 hound dogs on second) *Asmodeus the Sinister - bite causes bleeding *Ogorm the Sinister - powerful stomp, rock throw stuns *Threshold Guardian - explodes in a blaze of fire *Nerfertari Guardian - lightning strike freezes when hit *Tortured Soul - when in close range, Paralyzing misery slows travel speed by 40% Bosses: *Dragan - powerful dragonknight attacks, Mighty wild swing will heal Dragan if the attack lands, ground breaker will stun if hit, charge skill. Others *Sinister Swamp - leaves behind a Poisoned pool when defeated (33% slower travel speed, deducts 3%/5% of your hitpoints as Poison damage *Sinister Bone-biter - bite causes a Bleeding Wound (Deducts 40% of your hitpoints as Physical damage, 4 seconds; bleeding debuffs can stack *Undead Slave - scratch causes a Bleeding Wound Piggies Images from the DE Forums Sargon's Shadow Kingdom Sargon's Shadow Kingdom requires 7 Light Crystals to enter. All monsters in this location will drop Shadows. Unlock Champions by destroying "Trapped Shadows." Champions: *Hassyla the Witch *Toth the Priest *Maivos the Calamitous Caller *Sinister Basalt Golem Sargon the Terrible resides in the circular arena and will require Light Essences to defeat. Level 45 items from the set Sargon's Shadow Weaponry can be dropped. Sargon: Sargon will be in the last circular room. There will be healing spheres positioned around the circle. Killing the "trapped shadow" will first bring out a few waves of skeletal warriors followed by Sargon himself. Sargon has 4 forms, which means that it will revive 3 times. Extra note: sargon's watchman- minion is able to heal him by a tiny bit evey few seconds. The higher the form the more it heals. *In his first form, He starts out with just a few swing attacks. *In his second form, he gains the ability to use a ground breaker like attack with spikes protruding from the ground that goes the whole field. This attack also deals high damage. Furthermore he can summon a minion similar to a watchman that will not disappear until you kill it. *In his third form, Sargon can now summon up to two watchman-minions at a time. Also when he revives he will spawn with some strong skeletal warriors with high hp. Furthermore, he will also call more skeletal warrior as time progresses. Finally, he also has the ability to teleport himself to a location while casting lightning on the spot he teleports to at the same time he moves. *In his last form, Sargon turns into a "watchman" himself. He does not move and shoots lightning balls and casts icy meteors. When icy meteor hits the ground regardless of hitting the player, it will turn into singularity that does not have armor reduction. When the lightning balls hit, it will slow you down. Unique Terrifying Shadows Items *Unique armor from the Sargon's Terrifying Armor set: Helmet (Sargon), Armor (Dragan) *Unique offensive gear from the set Sargon's Shadow Weaponry. *Unique costume pieces to imitate a Shadow Minion. *Quest reward (Entering the Shadow Kingdom): Sargon's Shadow Amulet *Cloak of Gloom (Sargon): +Health by: 3% / Travel speed by: 3% / +Attack speed by: 3% / +333 Andermagic resistance (relatively higher drop rate when compared to other Sargon uniques.) *Emotes: Laughing Fit, Power of the Heavens, Shadowboxing Category:Terrifying Shadows Category:Events